


Malasada Kahuna

by steptladders



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steptladders/pseuds/steptladders
Summary: Despite exploring the entire Alola region and becoming the Pokemon league champion, she had never spent a day just relaxing at the beach. Guzma just hopes that his wallet won't be empty by the end of the day.





	

Sunny skies, sandy beaches, clear waters, all of these are what most people would name as the main attractions of Melemele island. Or at least the obnoxiously happy people at the tourist center thought as much. What Guzma liked the most was spending the day indoors or under the shade of the forests training with his pokemon. But that was most ordinary days, and today wasn't just any day. The heat was almost unbearable, he could feel himself sweating through his shirt already. He looked, and felt, like a huge dork. He slathered his skin in sunscreen from head to toe and wore light colored clothing, just like she had told him to. She was always really particular about making sure he took care of himself, which he would never admit that he actually found endearing. It was cute how she would ask him if he has anything to eat, or throw a fit when she found cigarettes in his room. She was the one that finally got him to quit smoking. He squinted as he looked around the beach. There were small groups of people playing in the water and in the sand, but she wasn't there yet. He sat down on a nearby bench and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He hadn't spent a day at the beach in years. Beaches seem so ordinary when you're always next to one. She insisted on it though, saying "Kanto doesn't have beaches like these! We've been working so hard and we deserve a break." She used big hand movements when she talked, especially when she got excited. She had to beg him several times before he had accepted. He would have said yes the first time, but she looked so cute when she pouted. Her cheeks puffed up like a pachirisu and she'd poke and prod at him until he said yes. Guzma had to borrow some of Hala's sandals and search for the cargo shorts he bought on a whim years ago. He wondered what she would wear, since she always seemed to change her clothes so often. Some days she would wear dark colors and pants, then the next day she would wear dresses and wear noisy bracelets on her wrists. But they were at the beach, they'd obviously be doing some swimming so she had to be wearing a swimsuit. He began to ponder, he had never seen her in a swimsuit before. She could go for something simple like a one-piece from the souvenir shop, or maybe something cute and frilly. He did see some that reminded him of her while passing the store window of a boutique the other day. They were modest and not too flirty. He could imagine bringing her to the store to pick one out. She'd probably have fun teasing him about buying everything in the store and spend ages in the dressing room. Of course, she would show him each one and spin around to show the view from every angle, losing her footing and tripping over herself. He'd pretend not to show interest, but take advantage of the times when her back was turned.

 "Guuuuuzma!" He heard an enthusiastic voice call his name. He brought himself back to reality to see a petite girl waving and walking towards him. A large straw hat shaded her face from the sun and loose sandals hit her feet with each step. She dashed to his side and tackled him into a hug, which he halfheartedly returned.

"You just decided to make me wait all day?" He teased, receiving a small pout from the girl.

 "I told you I was running late! Today's challenger at the league was a tough one. " she said as she looked out to the ocean. He quickly looked her up and down, she was wearing a cute short dress he hasn't seen before. The straps of a swimsuit peaked out from beneath the dress. He quickly broke his gaze as she looked back towards him with a wide goofy grin on her face. "Let's go swimming already! " she chimed, placing her hat on the bench and pulling her dress over her head. Guzma's curiosity wouldn't allow him not to take a look at her swimsuit. She wore a halter necked two piece with a bright floral pattern with a bottom tied with string at the sides. Her soft hips were compressed under the strings. She was very trim, but somehow her hips were big for her size. He blushed at the thought and looked away as he undressed down to his swim trunks. He was much less concerned with fashion, though he had to be at his size. Before he could say anything, she had already ran off to the water. He quickly caught up to her and the two playfully splashed at each other, making their way further from the shore. Guzma made sure to keep his hair out of the water, of course. Salt water was killer on his locks. He looked a the girl trailing behind him, extending her neck as far as it could and still barely keeping her head above water.

 "Too deep for you, shorty?" He smirked.

 "I'm not short, you're just a giant!" she whined before sharply screeching and clinging on to the man's back. "Something touched my leg! I left my pokeballs on the shore so you gotta protect me!" She hugged her body tightly against his back. He laughed and hooked his arms under her legs to support them.

 "Hysteria is the first symptom from a tentacool sting, you know." He teased, receiving firm tugging of his ears in response.

 "Onward, back to land!" She yelled triumphantly, pointing a hand to the shore. He slowly waded back through the waves, carrying the girl with ease, even as the water became shallower around them. She barely weighed anything to him and she loved riding on his back. As they neared their things, the girl dismounted Guzma and sat on the bench to examine her leg. "Do you really think it's a sting?" She asked with worry in her voice. He knelt down to take a look. There was nothing wrong, but he pretended to look concerned.

 "Well, I read that the only way to cure a sting is to have someone pee on it, it's better to be safe than sorry." He slyly grinned, accepting the squealing fit of anger as a sign that his joke went over well. 

 The two spent the next couple of hours competing on who could make the largest sandcastle and who could dig the deepest moat around it. She built a prettier castle, but Guzma relied on height and simplicity alone to win him over. After minutes of arguing, the two settled on a tie. The girl laid a beach towel on the ground and lounged across it.

 "Come on and sit next to me." She smiled and pat the space next to her enthusiastically. Guzma hesitantly sat next to her and flinched briefly as she rested her head against him. Silence passed between them and Guzma's heart beat strongly in his chest. The girl closed her eyes and slowly breathed in the salty air. She smiled warmly at him. "I want some malasadas!" She chimed.

 "Aww, but I was just getting comfy!" he faked a yawn and laid on top of her. She wiggled around under his weight and somehow wormed her way out from under him. The two dressed themselves again and walked down the street to the malasada shop. The girl excitedly asked about Guzma's training and pokemon. She hung on every word he said and smiled wide enough to make him crack a smile. She had to briskly walk to keep up with his long strides, which he found adorable. Much to Guzma's relief, the malasada store was busy, but Hau was nowhere to be seen. He had nothing against the kid, he just didn't want to waste their valuable time together listening to him jabber with his mouth full of malasada. A tugging at his shirt caught his attention and he looked down to the girl, wide eyed and pointing.

 "Guzma, look!" He had only just noticed the large cutout of the Malasada chain store mascot, the stupidly cute and stupidly pink Slurpuff, holding a gigantic malasada with text that read 'Take on the Malasada Challenge and win a limited edition, one of a kind t-shirt!' Guzma knew what she would say next. "I _need_  that shirt, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" She looked up at him with wide eyes and the biggest smile. "You can eat anything so it'll be easy!"

 "Why don't you try it?"

 "Because I'm a little girl with a little girl stomach!" She puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her brows. Before he could object, the girl turned to the cashier and shouted dramatically, "This man will take on your challenge, no matter the cost!" she shot him a sly grin over her shoulder. The two were seated at a nearby booth, the girl practically bouncing in her seat from excitement.

 "You really owe me for this overpriced t-shirt. And I want money, not hugs or anything like that." He remarked sarcastically. She seemed to ignore the comment, nibbling on her own reasonably sized pastry.

 "On come on, it's not like you don't usually buy three big malasadas every time you're here." She giggled. She had a point, he was a big dude and had to eat a lot to feel satiated. The first night he stayed with Hala, he cleared the entire fridge of leftovers. A waitress with a stop watch around her neck walked from the kitchen carrying what appeared to be a loaf of bread. As she approached the table, he realized it was actually a large pink malasada. The waitress set the tray in front of Guzma and began to recite the rules.

 "You have to eat the entire thing with no help or drink in under five minutes. If you're caught breaking the rules, you'll be disqualified." 

 "What if I finish it in under a minute? " he asked plainly, turning the tray to get a full view of the confection. The waitress gave a dismissive laugh.

 "Well you'd have to be pretty fast to beat the current Malasada Kahuna, and he took nearly three minutes to finish it." Her warning didn't deter Guzma's determination. The girl tapped the waitress on the shoulder.

 "Just be sure your stopwatch is ready." She smirked. The waitress held the stopwatch at ready and Guzma hovered his hands above the monstrous malasada.

 "On your mark...Get set....Go!" Within a second, Guzma grabbed the pastry and began wolfing it down with big bites. Onlookers watched with a mixture of amazement and horror as the man practically inhaled the treat. The girl cheered loudly and waved her pastry around wildly in the air, distributing its crumbs across the seating of the booth. He swallowed the last bit of the malasada and looked towards the waitress, who was almost too shocked to remember to press the button on the stopwatch.

 "How long was that?" Guzma asked, sipping at his nearby glass of moomoo milk. She glanced down quickly at the time on the watch before motioning to a worker who brought a shirt from under the counter. She turned towards the store, beaming with a bright smile.

 "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new Malasada Kahuna, beating the previous record with an impressive fifty-five seconds! Give him a round of applause!" The store clapped and cheered as Guzma was brought out of the booth to stand in front of the wall of fame, decorated with pictures of several previous winners of the challenge. He felt a bit embarrassed by all the attention, but the girl trailing behind him seemed to be enjoying herself. The man was adorned with a colorful lei around his neck as a woman shuffled in front to take a picture. He looked to the girl looking on from a distance, smiling a huge dorky smile. Guzma pulled her by the hand to his side, handing over the t-shirt. It had an underwhelming design, reading 'I cleared the Malasada Challenge!' with a picture of the Slurpuff mascot off center next to it. The woman holding the camera motioned for the two to stay still.

 "Ready? One...two...Say malasada!"

Guzma never liked the way he looked in photos, his eyes were either too squinted or his head would be cut off in order to fit other smaller people in frame. But her smile seemed to be the subject of the photo, feeling as if it gave off a warm glow from the picture itself. She held the t-shirt in front of her proudly and didn't even object when he rested his hand on her head. Guzma had secretly persuaded the worker to make a copy of the photo to keep for himself, which he neatly stuffed into the pocket of his shorts. The sun had started to set now, casting long shadows from the palm trees dotted around the city. She had put the shirt on over her dress and somehow stole his sunglasses without his knowing, making several quick strides to keep up with the man's walking speed.

 "This was the best day ever! I'd give up being the Pokemon League champ if it meant every day could be like that." She said, adjusting the sunglasses engulfing her face. Guzma shrugged.

 "Yeah I _guess_  it was fun wasting my time with you." he remarked sarcastically. The two kept awkwardly touching hands as they walked, making him withdraw his hand away each time. The two stopped in front of the girl's house. The porch light shined a dim orange light across the porch, lighting up a meowth sitting with its tail wagging back and forth next to the door. Guzma always felt awkward saying goodbyes, he never knew exactly what to say other than awkward waving and farewells. The girl spun on her heels and looked up at him through the giant lenses of the shades. "I'll be needing those back." He smiled, leaning down and extending a hand towards the glasses. The girl quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, almost quick enough to question if it had really happened. His heart jumped and beat nearly painfully against his chest. The girl giggled and propped the sunglasses on his head before dashing to the front door. She opened the door and let the meowth wander inside before waving goodbye and closing the door behind her. Guzma was still knelt down, frozen in place. He was supposed to be the big bad boss and here he was getting flustered over a girl kissing him. He felt the same nervousness he had felt years ago receiving his first kiss and the feeling wouldn't go away. He straightened his back out and fixed the glasses to sit properly on his head, eyes focused on the shadows cast against the window. After moments of hesitation, he began to walk back to Hala's house. His steps seemed lighter somehow, as stupid as it seemed to him.

Guzma walked through the door to find Hau seated on the couch, though not for long as he had ran excitedly to him.

 "Alola dude! Sweet lei, where have you been all day?" He said in the same carefree manner he always had. Guzma had forgotten he was still wearing the lei and swiftly pulled it off his neck.

 "I've been around. Nothing particularly special." He bluffed so the boy would leave him alone quicker.

 "Well you better be hungry cause Gramps is making stir fry tonight!" Guzma shrugged and gave a half smile 

 "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." He trailed off, lost in thought.


End file.
